If you could see me now
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: The story of the two barristers; Jacob Thorne and Katherine Barker, they started off their partnership not being able to agree on anything... Yet they got to a point where they would work together perfectly and do what they have to help the victim of case because no one else can... This is their story Kate/Jake now complete will be continued in Broken Arrow
1. Like a broken arrow

**So this is my first story and it just had to be Law and Order: Uk :)**

**I prefer team order for a few reasons 1) I want to be a prosecutor when Im older 2) Georgia Taylor and Dominic Rowan play my favourite characters. So this is mainly just the order side of things because we don't see enough of it...**

**this basically things that happened in the show and the things that might have but weren't shown. (Or I just completely made them up) we start from the end of the first episode of series 7 (tracks) **

**thank you for reading, please review.**

**Beth x**

* * *

"Jake!" Kate called after him going down the stairs at full speed.

"What?" He turned around, what did she want?

"I know that wasn't the result you wanted but...it's my job to defend him I couldn't not..."

"You knew he was guilty as much as I did!" He argued.

"I know, but like I said it was was my job..."

"Whatever, it's over with now..." He sighed.

"I wanted justice for those families Jake but I..."

"well nice meeting you Kate..."

"Oh lovely to see you two get on..." Henry Sharpe said popping up from no where missing the first half of the conversation.

"Huh?" Jake looked at him.

"Kate will be joining us on Monday as Alesha's replacement, you'll be partners, sharing an office...wont that be fun..." He smiled not knowing that insides Jake's head he'd been brutally murdered five times over.

He then walked away leaving Kate and Jake stood rather awkwardly looking at each other...

"I've...got to go...and check on Tyler..." Kate then scurried away, she got the picture Jake was not happy about this.

* * *

Kate arrived at the cells; the custody officer looked for the keys and as she went to the door Detective Sam Cassey came walking from the direction of Tyler's cell. She looked at him confusedly for a second before dismissing it.

She was stood by the custody officer as he opened the cell.

She'd looked around the cell and for a moment she couldn't see Tyler, then she saw his shoes, he was hanging from the ceiling...he had killed himself...

Her mouth dropped as she ran to the main desk where Detective Ronnie Brooks was stood with Sam.

"He's dead...Tyler's dead..."

* * *

They told Kate to go home but she didn't want to so she decided to go to the pub where she knew Jake and Henry would be; she thought it right if she told them what had happened.

"Kate..." Henry stood.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked seeing that she looked pretty shaken up.

"Tyler's dead...he killed himself...I found him..." She explained.

Henry got her up sit down "Jake buy Kate...whatever really...I have to go...this is not going to look good..."

There was an awkward silence between Kate and Jake Before Jake asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Same as you..." She simply said in a rather quiet voice.

"Seriously..."

"What?"

"Don't defence barristers prefer something more sophisticated...?"

She scoffed "I'm not defence anymore am I, I work with with you now..."

Jake nodded and went to the bar "Aren't we lucky..."

* * *

Jake had gone to re-order drinks so Kate stole one of his chips and smiled innocently when he caught her as he came walking back.

His phone rang on the table but he declined the call.

"Whose Cara?" She asked seeing the caller ID; he raised his eyebrows at her "sorry, dead nosey always have been..."

"My mums nurse..." He replied.

"She's ill?"

"She's dead...died last week."

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"Don't be, you didn't know..." He breathed in. "So Kate, why did you suddenly change to be a prosecutor?"

"I didn't want to continue with the fake parties and politic crap..." She replied.

"Really?"

She looked at the menu "chocolate fudge cake..."

He rolled his eyes but went to get it for her anyway.

His phone rang again; should she decline it, or should she answer it, maybe his mothers nurse wanted something important?

She answered "Jake Thorne's phone..."

"Hey this is Cara, is this Jake's girlfriend?"

"Erm..."

"I just wondered if he was coming to the funeral tomorrow?"

"I don't know..."

"Well can you ask him at least, thanks..."

The woman then hung up; Kate looked up to see Jake looking right at her...Busted...

* * *

Jake took his phone back off her and he walked out, Kate had to practically run after him.

"Jake!" She called after him, this was becoming a regular thing between them.

"I can't believe you actually answered my phone!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, you're mums nurse just wanted to know if you were going to the funeral tomorrow..."

"She told you that?" He questioned; he was a mix between angry and confused.

"She just came out with it! She might have thought I was your girlfriend..."

"Point is I can't work with someone I can't trust!"

"You can trust me!" She exclaimed. "You can..."

He sighed "see you tomorrow Kate..." He then left her stood there as he walked away. He hadn't meant to sound horrible but he was just frustrated with her; he knew she had meant well but...ugh...he'd say something tomorrow probably...

* * *

Kate walked home, she felt bad...had she really upset Jake? She didn't know because she didn't understand much of what he'd actually said.

She unlocked her front door and kicked off the heels that had been killing her all day and sat down on the sofa.

She looked at her phone; she had one new voice mail.

She dialled the number and listened "Hey Katie...it's Rachel...I just wanted to tell ya that school ends in a few weeks and I wondered if you wanted to catch up...but I know you'll be busy with the new job and everything but if you could call me back...ok thanks...love ya..."

Kate sighed; her sister was seventeen years old and went to boarding school, she was right, they did need to see each other but after last time...with their parents.

She laid back on the sofa and looked at the ceiling, it had a very long day. Her client was dead, she'd argued with her new partner and she'd missed a call from her sister.

"Nice work Kate..." She sighed. "You screwed all that up in what three hours?"

She decided to go to bed but her sleep was far from peaceful; her argument with Jake and Tyler just hanging there haunted her dreams with nothing to comfort her but the darkness of an empty room.


	2. Everybody seeks forgivenes

**AN: I just want to thank anyone who read this story and to 'Doctor Addison Montgomery' for reviewing (I really hope I wrote that user name right...) anywho last night was episode five of LAO:UK and to be honest how much more cruel can they get when I ship Kate/Jake? That last scene of them on the bridge with her being all caring and stuff ITV MUST HAVE IT IN FOR ME! lol. So shall we say that when I get to writing about that episode there will be a scene of what should've happened :) Ok with the story, **

**Beth xx**

* * *

She opened the door to the office the next morning with her shoulder as her hands were full with the cardboard box she'd brought her stuff in.

"Hey..." She said quietly to Jake who simply looked up in acknowledgment. "Well this is gonna be fun with you holding a grudge..."

"I don't hold a grudge..." He argued "but I value my privacy..."

"I could apologise again if it would help?!" She tugged off her jacket and sat in her chair before rubbing her eyes; her sleep count last night barley reached a hour.

"Shouldn't you be at your mum's funeral?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm not going...not that it's anything to do with you..."

He got up; he had no clue on what he was meant to say to her so decided to go and get coffee.

He got half way down the corridor when he realised his phone was still on his desk. He walked back for it "just in case..." He smirked before leaving again.

Kate laughed slightly, seriously?

* * *

The coffee machine did nothing but eat his money so he was about to change his mind when Kate showed.

"Have ya tried kicking it?" She asked "same one at my last chambers..."

He looked at her blankly, should he have kicked it?

"Mush..." She said before kicking the machine and it still didn't work. "Keydokey we could just go out for coffee, on me..."

"One condition..." He started.

"Name it..." She smiled.

"We don't talk about me."

"Fine..." She nodded "I bet you're dying to know all about me anyway." She laughed as they left the CPS.

* * *

As she payed for coffee Jake stood beside her; he really wanted to laugh at how bad Kate was trying to make it up to him, he wasn't mad at her but for the sake of his own amusement he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Can I ask you something, and then you never have to tell me about anything else, like ever again?" She asked as they walked out.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Don't you think you owe it to your mum to be their today?"

He shrugged "I owe her nothing..." He sipped his coffee "she wasn't exactly warm and cuddly..."

"I know the feeling, wasn't there one happy memory? I mean you did go and see her even though you never got on."

"I'd like to tell you that she nursed me through chicken pox but it didn't happen, she sent me to Lakewood boarding school first chance she got...she made putting me down her life goal..." He replied "I went to visit her every fortnight but that was all..."

"I had a client once who had a tumour, he used to be a lovely family man but suddenly he started drinking, gambling and stuff then when he had it taken out he couldn't believe the things he'd done...I got him off of cause" she smirked at her own achievements.

"Is there a point to this story?" He questioned.

"I'm just saying, maybe your mum's tumour was always there making her the way she was..." She sigh. "My mum never really gave a damn about me or my sister either...my dad did but he died when I was thirteen...I was left with my mother and her disappointment in me..."

She sipped her coffee as they made eye contact "Six months ago we argued and she said that I was too much like my dad, that I wasn't her daughter...that if dad could see me now he'd be ashamed of me...when she said that to me I felt as if I was thirteen again with no one but a two year old sister...Im just saying Jake that I understand..."

He looked down "it's too late anyway...the funerals over..."

She smiled simply "it's never too late..."

* * *

The arrived at the cemetery and Jake walked to where his mother was buried whilst Kate stood on the path.

He wasn't sure why he'd let Kate talk him into this...

As he stood by his mother's grave he thought about what Kate had said and what her mother had been like, they had both been through parents wi made it hard for them...

He looked over his shoulder where she was stood; she smiled at him comfortingly. She then turned and walk to a grave not to far from where they were.

This grave had a head stone and it was marked 'Richard Barker; 1965 - 1998, a loving father of Katherine and Rachel...'

There was no mention of his wife just the two daughters. "Hey dad..." She whispered, unaware that Jake had followed her.

"I don't know what you would think if you could see me dad...you'd probably think who the hell are you and where's my daughter? I've changed a lot dad yeah but being loud mouthed and short tempered is hardly barrister material...I'm sorry dad...about what I did...how I screwed it up Rae and I'm...sorry"

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder she turned to find Jake.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded "yeah you?"

"I'm always alright..."

They were both obviously lying but neither commented on it.

"Back to work?" He suggested.

"Back to work..." She agreed and with that they walked back to the CPS.

* * *

No sooner had they sat down Henry walked in.

"It is nice to see children playing nicely...settling in ok Kate?"

She nodded "fine thanks..."

"not to put a downer on any of this but it's been discovered that Tyler did not kill himself but he actually was murdered..."

Kate looked at Jake then back at Henry "who...who by?"

"William Braxton...the custody officer...and Max Dale's farther gave him the cord..."

Kate sigh "you defiantly put on a downer on things..."

He then turned and left them.

Kate ran her hand "am I responsible for this? I...I feel..."

"This isn't your fault Kate..." He reassured her "know that..."


	3. The things you do for those you love

"You have no confession, no CCTV of my client...oh this is going to be fun..." Defence Barrister Eleanor Flint smirked arrogantly.

Jake and Kate looked at each other with that 'I really want to slap her' look before Jake said "he has motive Eleanor..."

"And there's no proof Jake..."

"He hated Gary Tully." Kate added.

"A lot of people did..."

"Philip Donovan was angry at Tully as he owed them a hundred thousand in child care...his grandson has leukaemia I think that gives him the strongest motive."

"Ok then we'll go to court, I'll tell the story of a man who is wrongly accused and was in fear for his life...possibility of conviction..." She stood "tell him Kate..."

She then left.

"What would I have got for decking her one?" Kate asked him.

"Round of applause from everyone around here..." He replied with a smile.

"She's such a cow...but on the other hand she's right about this case...We've got crap proof but do we know that Donovan did it...?"

Jake nodded "Yes...we've just got to try and make a case..."

The two of them then went their different ways and tried to work more on the case.

* * *

"Jake!" She called after him, this really was becoming something of a habit.

"Yeah..." He turned round, for the first time he wasn't angry with her.

"The ballistic report, the gun had been wiped but they did find a partial print on the trigger belonging to Donovan..." She told him with a smile and he smiled back as he opened the door for her.

"Oh you're bonding...that's nice." Eleanor said as they realised she was there.

Why people kept saying that them bonding was nice was a mystery to both of them.

"Over the ballistic report." Jake corrected her putting the file on his desk.

"Donovan's prints on the trigger." Kate added.

"So if you want to change your plea, now would be a good time."

"It's still not guilty..." Eleanor sighed "Tully pulls a gun and my client feared for his life..."

"Tully pulled a gun?" Kate questioned "as far as you're concerned Donovan want even in the room."

"New instructions..." She shrugged "copy of the license..." She handed it to Jake "the gun was Tully's." She then walked away.

"Shit..." Kate moaned sitting down.

"There's got to be something else..."

"What? We'll get him on manslaughter I mean it's something."

"It's settling..." He came back with.

"You can't make your case."

"Don't you mean we can't?!" He regretted saying that the moment he had said it, Kate was probably the must frustrating person he'd ever met but she was the only person who would probably put up with him.

She looked down at the the desk as though someone had just slapped her.

"Sorry..." He apologised.

"It's ok..." She nodded "so, we go to trail."

* * *

Kate seemed nervous as they waited to go and tell the court they weren't accepting the plea. Jake could tell she was panicking slightly because this would be the first time she led a case since she joined the CPS.

"I can do this if you'd rather?" He suggested.

"No I...I want to, Eleanor has been calling the shots for too long...my turn now." She replied and he just nodded and they went into the court room.

"Is the plea of manslaughter acceptable to the crown?" The judge asked them and Kate stood.

"No my lord it isn't..." She said "we push for the account of murder..."

"What?!" Eleanor questioned sternly.

Kate half smiled at her "we got to trail..."

After a few other things were said they walk back out of the courtroom and Kate couldn't help but laughed slightly "well that shut her up..." She smiled at Jake who for the past five minutes had been trying not to laugh.

He couldn't help it, he laughed "ok that was priceless..."

"Now we just have to hope the jury think as we do..." She sighed as the crossed the road to the pub.

"Mmm..." Jake mumbled.

* * *

Lyndsey Donovan had told her dad that she had medical records saying Gary Tully wasn't a bone marrow match for her son Joe...medical records don't tell you that...but they do tell you what blood group you are...they do tell you if someone's not the farther of your child.

Kate stood outside Lyndsey's flat, she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"I've nothing to say to you..." Lyndsey say trying to slam the door.

Kate stopped the door with her hand almost breaking her wrist "I know Lyndsey...why you conspired with your farther to kill your ex-husband..."

She led her inside and sat across from her at the table.

"Dad told Gary that if he got himself tested then we'd drop the CSA claim...Dad was so happy...then he wondered why I wasn't jumping up and down..." She started to explain.

"Because you knew when Gary realised that he wasn't Joe's farther your CSA claim would've gone up in a puff of smoke..."

"I always knew there was a chance...that Gary wasn't Joe's farther...but I kept that to myself..."

"So you stole the money..."

"The hospital told us of this new drug...they say the early signs are promising...you can't get it on the NHS...you know what that means?" She asked "it means my son's life isn't worth saving..."

She stood and went to the cupboard, she opened it to reveal the whole thing full of her sons medicine "that's the six week course ...they sat it might lengthen Joe's life by a year...maybe two. It's £2000 a day..."

Kate suddenly felt as though she'd been hit straight in the stomach.

"Do you have kids?" Lyndsey asked her.

"No..." She said telling herself she wouldn't cry.

"I can pretty much tell you...the number of nights I have left...watching him go to sleep...his heart beating..." She breathed in and a single year ran down Kate's cheek. "What have I done?"

Kate blinked "I'm sorry..."

She had to leave then, she walked out of the flat and practically ran our of the building and onto the streets. She'd left Jake in the car and she opened the door and got in, trying to hide the fact was crying.

"Lets go..." She choked.

"Are you ok?" He asked, daft question Jake she's crying he thought to himself.

She looked at him, the tears stained her cheeks and he sighed putting his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"That boys going to die alone..." She said sitting back.

"We won't let that happen..." He shook his head turning the key in the ignition.

She nodded slightly not really listening to what he was saying.

"Drink?" He asked.

Kate nodded before looking down at her hands. The thought of that eleven year old boy dying with no one around him broke her heart, she reached forward and put the radio on, big mistake as for some reason the world of depressing reflective songs had taken over.

#He whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says, "I can see gods face" This was my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms, that I'm passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going, I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home...#

she spent the car drive just looking out the window into the darkness watching the January snow flutter in the air as she blinked and swallowed hard...the world was a very cruel and evil place...


	4. Learning from your own mistakes

**An: hello people's of the interweb sorry this chapter is late up today but I was forced to go to work with my dad in a place that had no wifi! I almost cried...anyhoo hope you enjoy this chapter I on the other jam not too sure about it; Jakes car radio seems to make another appearance at the end lol it just felt right to add that in there, I think I'll list it as a character ;) **

**thanks as always**

**Beth xx**

* * *

Jake handed Kate a glass of wine whilst he had larger and they sat at the bar.

"How long do you think Lyndsey will get?" Kate asked him.

"Depends but I think at the most she'll get two years..." He stood her.

"I feel so bad..." She ran her hand through her hand.

Jake put his hand on her arm "don't...there's no need to feel bad, you just did your job...no one will blame you for that..."

She looked him in the eye then down at where his hand was on her arm. He was being so nice to her and she didn't know what to think.

She looked him back in the eye.

"Thanks..."

* * *

It was after Holly's trial, a sixteen year old girl who had been abused by her step farther who was the real killer had been on trial for her mothers murder. He'd been seeing her best friend and she'd been there when he killed Holly's mother.

"That poor girl..." Kate sighed "she's lost everything she ever loved..."

"Her mum did everything to protect her...then let danger into her own home..."

Kate's phone vibrated she checked her messages.

'Last day of term tomorrow...I'm staying at school for the holidays.'

"Oh fu...dge..." Kate groaned rubbing her forehead.

"Everything ok?" He asked, again Jake daft question he thought to himself.

"My sister...phoned me a few weeks ago and what with cases one after the other I haven't been able to call her back and now i think she hates me again..." She sighed, how many times could she screw it up for Rae?

"Not that its anything to do with me but why...?" He shook his head as they left the building.

"Six/seven months ago I had that massive argument with my mother and Rachel was there at the time...she'd only ever seen the worse of our family...and back then...the worse of me..." They stopped at the bridge and Kate just looked over the edge "I wasn't what you would call a patient person I was erm...short tempered when I was younger...especially after dad died..."

Jake wasn't about to judge her of anything and she somehow knew that, that's why she felt comfortable telling him.

"Anyway...when I became a barrister I swore that I wasn't going to be that person anymore...and with me doing that and Rae getting her scholarship we were slowly going to turn the family around...our older brother Michael had been in jail a year by that point...but as always mum knew how to wind me up...called me...a lot of things...said I was to blame for Michael...for dad..."

She swallowed "that's when I did something stupid...I lost it...I picked up the photo of our family...the only one when we're all together, off the mantel piece...I started screaming that if she for one moment swallowed her pride, she would see we was never a family. I then threw the picture to the ground and stormed out...that was the only picture Rae had of her with dad...it wasn't damaged but she hated me for that...she never said it but...I could just tell..." She swallowed back "I'm just worried that if Rachel sees me then the Barker temper will trigger inside of her then she'll really hate me."

Jake looked at her "I doubt she hates you, Kate. Would she have called you if she did? She's probably frustrated not knowing why you didn't call her back but I doubt hates there..."

She looked back at him, he was doing that thing again, when he was being really nice for no reason. She'd done more to annoy him than anything else since she'd joined the CPS and yet he was being nice...why did she find that hard to accept? Don't screw this one up Kate, she told herself, not this time.

* * *

"Haven't you don't enough damage to this family Katherine!" Tabitha Barker shouted. "You're pathetic! It's you're fault Michael went to prison he was protecting his sister! It's you're fault Richard's dead he was protecting you! Your dad would be ashamed if he could see you now Katherine! The person you became is not my daughter, not part of the family!"

Kate lost it, she grabbed the family photo of the mantel piece "if you just shut your mouth and swallow your pride for one moment you'd see we've never been a family! Every smile and laugh ever exchanged in this horse was fake and you know it!" She then threw the picture to the ground and the frame shattered.

"Kate..." Someone said "Kate!"

Kate suddenly was pulled from her night mare.

"Huh? What?" She asked looking around her to find she was sat in Jakes car with him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"You're erm...crying..." He pointed out.

She put her hand to her eyes "I was dreaming...about the argument with my mother..." He smiled comfortingly. "Where the bloody hell am I anyway?"

"We're meant to be Watching to see if anyone goes and speaks to the witness remember?"

"Oh yeah..." She yawned "have they?"

"No..."

"Ugh..." She got out her phone and started playing Tiny Tower.

"Seriously?" He smirked.

"Don't ask..." She smiled at him.

"Oh that game music will be in my head all night now..." He moaned looking down at her phone then back at the street.

"Put the radio on then..." She said turning the sound off her iPhone.

They both went to turn it on at the same time his hand ending up on top of hers. He quickly withdrew it and she turned the radio on.

#wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you...# Kate sat back, could things get anymore awkward?

She shook her head before going back to whatever it was Henry had sent them out to do in the first place.


	5. Together means always

**AN: ok so this is the chapter I'm really worried about...sorry if its not choose but you've had this fully typed up for two days and there's only so much rewriting and editing one person can do llol thanks for reading,**

**Beth xx**

* * *

Connie Moran had been arrested for the murder of her grandmother and it was only when Jake and Kate presented new information did she confess, but not to murder...to watching her grandmother starve herself to death.

Being a catholic it would've been a sin to take pills or cut her wrists so she starved herself...Connie said that if you weren't a catholic then you wouldn't understand...Jake however was a catholic...he understood.

He stood on the bridge...where he and Kate had stood a week or so before.

Kate saw him, Jake was over the road, she'd been looking for him ever since he didn't show up for a meeting, that made her worry about him...he never missed anything, that was normally her job.

She crossed the road and walked over to him.

"You missed a meeting..." She smirked and he turned to face her.

"Sorry..." He sighed.

"I made your excuses...but next time you want to go walkies I'm going to tie your shoe laces together..."

He laughed "thanks...I think..."

She smiled; she knew how hard this had been for him...

Flashback:

"Why do you hate Connie Moran so much?" Kate had asked him.

"I don't...I just think that she had a duty if care which she did not for full." He argued.

"But Jake..." She sighed "you can't make up for your mum by punishing Connie..."

End of flashback:

Maybe she had stepped over a line there and yeah she had completely regretted her words the moment she had said them. He had said "go home and get some rest..." that's all.

"You were right..." He came out with pulling her away from her flashbacks. "I can't make up for mum by punishing someone else..." He looked her in the eye "didn't stop me trying though..."

She nodded "no it didn't..."

"Connie kept up a lie to protect her grandmother after she died even though it meant her going to court she was a better granddaughter when Jenny was dead than I was a son to mum when she was alive..."

"Jake..." Kate sigh putting her hand on his.

"I..."

"No...you did nothing wrong, Jake"

He turned putting his hand on her shoulder "really?"

"Jake, you were't a bad son...if anything I was a crap daughter...you still tried Jake. I never did once Dad was gone it was just me against the world cos no one was listening..."

It was only at that moment they saw how close they were stood to each other. Jake moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, neither of them knew what was happening but neither cared.

Kate smiled so he knew that she wasn't objecting anything.

They were suddenly even closer and he looked down at her lips then back in her eyes just before their lips met.

* * *

they were stood on the bridge over the road from the CPS offices with Jake's hand to her face...and her lips pressed gently against his. neither regretted it but neither knew what to think about it either.

Kate pulled back the slightest to be able to look him in the eye, there was a silent moment before she smiled "back to work?"

He laughed slightly "Back to work..." He nodded with a smile and they walked back to the CPS offices...together...

* * *

"Bonjour, ça va?" Ronnie asked Kate as her Jake entered the pub.

"Ça va trei bien merci et vous?" Kate replied and Jake, Sam and Henry seemed to have no clue on what they were saying.

"J'ai été mieux mais je vous remercie."

"Seriously fluent French... again... from both of you?" Sam questioned putting his glass to his forehead.

Kate laughed "quelque chose de mal Sammy?"

Sam looked confusedly between the two before going to sit down, this was all too much for him.

"She asked if something was wrong..." Ronnie translated as he and Henry went to go and sit with him.

"Fluent French?" Jake asked Kate.

"One of the languages I learn't for no reason at all..." She smiled ordering drinks.

"And just when you think you know someone..." He smirked.

"Oi..." She laughed playfully punching his shoulder. "Shut up..."

He held his hands up in surrender mockingly "sorry..." He laughed and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her glass then handed his to him letting her fingers run along the back of his hand as they the turned to go and join the others.

The others were watching them from the table.

"What do you think about them two then?" Henry asked them.

"Two months tops..." Ronnie said sipping his drink.

"Na...less than that...week and a half." Sam disagreed.

"That soon? Mmm maybe..." He nodded "what do you think I should do?"

"Leave them be..." Ronnie told him "it's for the best I think..."

"Ugh...ok fine...I can't believe I'm doing this..."

* * *

Joining the others with their drinks Kate nor Jake could work out why Henry and the other two kept looking at them.

Kate drank the last of what was in her glass, rolled her eyes at something Sam said before smiling at Jake "night all..."

She stood and walked out of the pub.

"Not going with her Jacob?" Henry asked.

Almost choking on his drink he starred at him "why?"

"Just wondered..."

"There's a lot of dodgy people about this time of night..." Ronnie started.

"So someone looking like Kate walking alone at this time of night in London..." Sam added.

Jake knew what they were doing. He stood "bye guys..." He then walked off shaking his head, they loved how they had winded him up.

Kate was half way down the street when Jake caught her up.

"Kate..." He called after her, he subconsciously smiled at their habit of doing that.

"Hey..." She smiled seeing him. "Was their starring freaking you out as much as it was me?"

"Something like that..." He nodded.

That day things had escalated between them, where any of it was meant to lead neither knew.

They turned and faced each other "you ok?" Jake asked her, Kate smiled at how he was always concerned if she was alright.

"Always..." She smiled before putting her arms around him in a hug "I'm thinking of buying Sam a French dictionary."

Jake laughed "does it come with instructions."

"We can only hope...if not he's screwed" She smirked before they both started walking again but this time together.

**an: please review as I want to know what you thought of this chapter...I might have to rewrite it.**


	6. what she thought she saw

**AN: Ok so this is where we get to the point when i wasn't sure on how to follow this on lol well i had a few ideas and with music inspiring me i decided to go with this. So we know that Kate's farther is dead but we don't know how he died right? I thought i'd play on Kate's childhood , Jake being the comforting one in this chapter, this chapter isn't based on an episode because we haven't had episode six yet so theres not much Kate/Jake more Kate's thoughts and memories but you know more Kate/Jake to come lol...please review and a big thanks to Samantha who is a guest reviewer so i couldn't message her to say thank you so if your still reading thanks xx Beth**

* * *

_Kate sat on her bed with her younger sister Rachel, Rachel was playing with her teddy whilst Kate was quietly singing to herself as she watched her._

_"#She's taking her time making up the reasons, to justify all the hurt inside. Guess she knows from the smile and the look in their eyes, everyone's got a fear about the bitter ones. They're saying, 'her momma never loved her much' and 'her daddy never keeps in touch' that's why she shies away from human affection but, somewhere in a private place, she packs her bags for outer space, and now shes waiting for the right kind of pilot to come...#" she stopped singing as she heard the front door open. It made a loud bang as it hit the wall as it swung. Kate's heart rate suddenly got quicker, her mother was never home already, Michael was at work and her farther was too...so who had just almost literally taken the door off its hinges._

_In a moment of fear she grabbed her sister and hid them both under the bed as she began to hear voice coming from down stairs._

_"Where is it?" She heard someone shout. "Come on where is it?"_

_She didn't recognize the voice and was mainly focusing on keeping her sister quiet, there was no way whoever was in the house was there for tea and biscuits._

_"I don't know..." She heard someone say in a muffled response, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't hear it clear enough._

_"Upstairs..." The other voice shouted and both people went rushing up the stairs. _

_For a moment Kate stopped breathing, her heart was almost coming out of her rib cage as she prayed neither person would enter the room. Her bedroom door was open, but unless you looked down under the bed you couldn't see her or Rachel. Kate however could see through the door, she couldn't see much mind but she saw two people, well their legs and shoes anyway. Male, both of them; she didn't dare blink._

_"You're a liar Barker, a lair and a fool, you tried to set me up, you've got ten seconds to give me the necklace?!" The man shouted angrily._

_'Oh my god!' Kate thought 'It's daddy...whats happening? Oh my god! NO!' _

_The two men were stood at the top of the stairs when suddenly her dad wasn't; she heard his body hit the ground with a thud. The other man then began ransacking the house, going into her parents room and all the rooms downstairs but for some reason leaving her and her brother's room alone._

_She was there for a long time, hours, the thoughts going through her head were too much...and she fell asleep._

* * *

Kate had woken up all those years ago in her own bed, her sister in the cot and the house was spotless. She'd gotten out of bed unsure if what had happened had been some sort of dream, a night mare more like. She had walked down the stairs, that's where she had seen the perfectly neat home it had been when everyone else had left the house, but there was a policeman at the bottom of the stairs, he had said "You're farther is dead Katherine...he tripped and fell down the stairs". When he had said that she wasn't sure what to make of anything.

She had told the police about the other man but he just said that she must have imagined it, as an adult she started to believe what the police and everyone around her, including that therapist she'd been sent to, had tried to convince her. that she had just imagined that other man pushing her farther as there was no evidence that he had. She had believed none of what she thought she saw was true, that it wasn't real and that her father's dead had just been an accident.

Kate sat bolt up in bed, why in hell she had been dreaming about anything to do with her father's death was a mystery to her. She hadn't done for years, ever since she changed. She had put all that stuff behind her so why was it coming back now? She had told Jake about her mother recently but she had never mentioned much about her farther, what had brought this on? Why was she having these flashbacks? It just wasn't fair! One thing for sure she wasn't going back to that therapist no way...

She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, what she thought had happened and what she was told had happened were two confusing things. Say what she 'thought' had happened was true, who tided the house up and put both her and her sister to bed without waking either up? That was one of the things that made her story more unbelievable when she was younger. And say what everyone else said happened, how did her farther come to be at home to trip down the stairs in the first place when he should have been at work till nine o'clock that evening? Had he put Rachel in her cot because the last thing that Kate remembered that actually made any sense was Rachel sitting on her bed not in the crib in the corner of the room.

Rae never spoke about her farther; she obviously didn't really know him as she was only two or three at the time and people don't really remember anything at that age. Something inside of Kate wanted to asked Rachel if she remembered anything at all but she knew somehow that it was a lost cause. But there was one thing bothering her; in the argument with her mother, Tabitha had said "It's you're fault Richards dead he was protecting you!" why would she had said that if he had just fallen down the stairs?

Nothing in her life made sense. She rolled onto her side and looked at the time, half three, too early to be thinking this much. She decided to try and get back to sleep and hopefully not go back to the memory from when she was thirteen.

* * *

She had fallen into a dreamless sleep which was better than the nightmare before hand. Her alarm woke her at seven, she groaned before turning it off. She dragged herself out of bed and went in the shower; her early hour thoughts were being put to the very back of her mind for as long as possible...maybe she'd tell Jake later?

Stepping out of the shower she went and finished getting ready. It was eight when she put on her heels and left the house.

Arriving at the office she found Jake to be the first one in as always.

"Morning..." She smiled halfheartedly.

"Morning..." he replied; noting that something was wrong. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine..." She lied "Just tired i suppose..."

Jake could see straight through her and she wasn't fooling him for a second but right now knew better than to press on the subject, he'd ask her later.

"Well we've got a case, that'll cheer you up..." He smirked getting up and walking over to her desk handing her the file. "Liam Henderson, 48, hit around the back of the head with a brick, Ronnie and Sam have a suspect, Andrew Shane 49, he was apparently seen running from Liam's house within the time of death. The house had been ransacked as if someone was looking for something..." He began to explain and Kate's stomach flipped and the familiarity of this case and her father's death.

Kate followed Jake into the room next door to watch Shane's interview.

"I've told you liars more than once, I did not kill that man..." Shane said; she knew the voice instantly "I never went to his house, i just spoke to him...i want the necklace..." hearing that Kate quickly got up and left the room. It was him, Shane, she had never seen his face but his voice was still clear as day. Everything she had seen that day had been real, she hadn't imagined it...

Jake had pause the tape and ran after her, only catching up with her outside. What was wrong? What had she seen or heard on that tape that had upset her? He didn't understand.

"Kate!" He called, this thing was getting old now. "Kate!"

She stopped and turned to face him, she had tears running down her face and she wasn't really sure why. He pulled her into a hug holding her to him protectively "What's wrong?" He asked her "Whats happened?"

She looked up at him "It was him...Shane..." She breathed in "He killed my father..."


	7. For the love of a daughter

**AN :we have more kate/Jake in this chapter... sorry for the late update but i typed this up twice before and both times it was deleted and i was there like AHHHH then today i was pulled to a place with no wifi and well i felt like crying lol, please enjoy and review  
**

**Beth xx**

* * *

Jake put his hand to her face wiping away her tears with his thumb. He knew her farther had died when she was younger but she had never told him how he died and he had never asked because she thought so highly of her farther and he didn't want to upset her...he loved her.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Kate explained how Shane was the same person who she saw push her farther down the stairs when she was thirteen, even though everyone else told her it was an accident. She told him how she had woken up in bed but that hadn't been where she went to sleep so that had made her doubt herself, she may not have seen Shane's face but she knew the voice clearly.

"So you see..." She swallowed. "I know it doesn't make sense but i know what i saw and what i heard..."

"Hey it's ok..." He said softly as he took her hand "I believe you..."

"You do?" she was confused; no one ever believed her.

"Of cause i do, yes it sounds confusing and i get why you may have doubted yourself and thought you were going mad but trust me Kate from what I've learned about you i know that theres a method behind your madness and it has never failed us...yet..."

"love how you had to add yet on the end of there..." she laughed slightly.

"i think that finding out what really happened fifteen years ago will help us, Ronnie and Sam with the case we have now..."

She kissed him "thank you..."

"What for?"

"For listening to me...for being there as always..."

"I'm always listening...maybe not taking in what you are actually saying some times but..."

She punched him playfully on the shoulder "Hey!"

"Sorry..." He laughed.

She then looked at the floor "theres only one person who might be able to shed some light on what happened...i can't believe i'm gonna say this but we need to speak to my mother..."

* * *

Kate nervously knocked on the door to her mothers house...the house she grew up in...where it all started. Jake took her hand comfortingly and she calmed slightly.

"Katherine..." Her mother said as she opened the door.

"Mother..." She said through gritted teeth in a monotone reply.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Dad..." Kate started and her mother tried to shut the door but Kate put her foot in the way "you don't get to block me out...not this time."

Her mother sighed before letting them enter "who's he?" She asked.

"Jake Thorne..."

"Boyfriend is he?"

"Nothing to do with you is? You made that very clear..." Kate warned before going past her and into the living room.

Kate and Jake sat on the sofa whereas Tabitha sat in the arm chair opposite "so why are you dragging this up after 15 years?"

"A man, Liam Henderson was murdered by a man called Andrew Shane and I never saw his face but I knew the voice instantly...he pushed dad." Kate started and her mother groaned.

"Not this again, Kathy..."

"Don't call me that..." Kate snapped; her dad always called her Kathy, it was when he died she started using Kate. "I know as well as you that what happened...what I saw...was no accident, so why don't you just tell me because...I know you know..."

"It was you and Kate's brother wasn't it?" Jake spoke up; suddenly it had hit him. "You both came home to find her father at the bottom of the stairs and the place trashed; you found Kate and Rachel under the bed so Michael moved Kate whilst you tided up..." He could see he was right by the way Tabitha tensed. "You then called the police and ambulance and made it look like you'd just walked in. When Kate started saying what had happened you lied..."

"That's why Michael never talked about it, why he was so messed up and felt like he owed me..." Kate couldn't believe this "he was sent to prison after he punched that guy who said something to me...he was killed because he was defending his sister who was a barrister! That lie tore him up! If you hadn't lied he'd still be here!"

"I lied to protect you...the way your farther died to protect you..."

"Why? Why was protecting me? I don't understand..."

Tabitha sighed; she couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"You're father was a cop remember and he had found this necklace that had been stolen by Shane, he brought it here so Shane couldn't get at it because they knew he'd try and get it back." She began "your farther received a letter saying that if he didn't give Shane the necklace than he would kill you."

She sat forward in her chair "Shane came to the house that day with your father and obviously your farther refused to give over the necklace well he couldn't as he'd already give it to his partner, Liam Henderson and well...Shane pushed him. I knew that for yours and Rachel's safety we had to cover it up..."

"Like hell ya did..." Kate exclaimed "you did it so no one knew your husband had been murdered taking care of his daughter!"

"Your father put you in danger but of cause he can do no wrong in your eyes..."

"You've lied to me all this time! You forced me into going to a therapist making me the I was mad! Do you have any idea how..."

"Of cause its my fault Katherine, you're father hasn't been here for the past fifteen years to become the disappointment to you I have..."

"Don't pull the for the love of a daughter crap mother! I lost dad then Michael and probably Rachel because of your lies!"

"Katherine!" They both stood.

"You may have thought you were doing what's best...but think about all those hours of psychical therapy I could have avoided...I wouldn't have been punching walls or looking over the edges of cliffs..."

"Katie..." Her mother could finally see how much damage her lies had done to Kate "I'm sorry..."

"What's done can never be undone...nor can it be forgotten..." Kate shook her head "I want to forgive you...but I...I don't know what to do anymore..."

Kate then practically ran out of the house with Jake in tow; they really needed an award for this chase after each other thing.

"Kate..." He said putting his arms around her and she simply cried, she hated all of this, everything she'd ever do e, ever loved, ever hated...but she at least had one thing...it was over.

"It's ok..." He whispered into her hair and of cause he was right...she knew the truth...no more lies...

* * *

Kate was withdrawn former case because of personal connection but she had to be a witness, the defense wasn't exactly easy on her saying that she was only thirteen, and she could be confused, but Jake was still part of he prosecution and stool up for her saying that she knew what she saw. The jury came to the conclusion; for he murders of Richard Barker and Liam Henderson Andrew Shane was found...guilty.

Kate waited for Jake outside the court building and hugged him when she saw him.

"Thanks for that..." She whispered.

"Always..."

"Jacob!" They heard Henry shout and they quickly let go of each other.

"Henry..." Jake turned.

"Well down that was a tough one..." He looked between he two of them and smiled "it was nice to see you defending your girlfriend too..."

Jake and Kate looked at each other with that 'we are so dead...' Look before Henry laughed.

"What do you two think I am? Stupid? Actually don't answer that...look I know about you two and it's about time, and i had money bet on when you got together and well I've won..."

Kate laughed "everyone's been betting on us?"

"Since when?" Jake asked.

"Ronnie and Sam since Kate arrived I joined in a few weeks ago..." He replied "oh go home you two...get drunk do whatever I don't care...see you on Monday..."

Kate and Jake smiled again "Monday..."

They both then walked away.

"Did that just happen?" Jake asked Kate when they were half way down the street.

"Apparently so..."


	8. It's not over, it's only just beginning

**AN: So here we are on the last chapter and i would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my fanfiction, the last chapter would have been the final one but because i'm slightly OCD there had to be an even number lol So my friend has told me to write a sequel and im in no position to argue with her :) so please review as always and enjoy this final chapter **

**Beth xx**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Kate..." Jake murmured "Kate, you actually have to move to turn it off..."

His sarcastic comment was met by Kate slapping his chest lightly as she lent to turn off the alarm "Come on..." she said rubbing her eyes. "time to get up."

"no i don't want to..." Jake mumbled laying on his back with his eyes closed.

She looked down at him for a moment; the Jake beside her was different from the one she first met during the Tyler case. This Jake was less abrasive and more sociable. She sometimes laughed when she thought back to when they did first meet...when he'd gotten angry over her answering his phone...and all the other times they'd never seen eye to eye on well everything that they could differ on. For some reason her thoughts went to her farther, the day after the trail had finished she had been to visit his headstone.

Flashback:

"hey dad..." She said placing the flowers neatly "we did it...well Jake did anyway...I was thinking back to what mum said, about what you would say if you could see me now...I don't think you'd be ashamed of me...you never were...i think that you'd be proud...that i did what you always wanted me to...to be myself and hey...here i am..." She smiled to herself. "you know I'm rubbish at this stuff...thanks dad...and i don't blame you...never have and I...never will.

End of flashback:

she had learnt that Jake wasn't a morning person, which was odd really as he was always the first person in the office. Maybe that's why he was never the easiest first thing? Who knew, but which ever mood he was in she knew that she loved him...but at that moment she had to some how get him up...

Kate tried to prize one of his eyes open but he swatted her hand away. She laughed and seeing he was in no hurry she simply lay back down beside him placing her head on his chest. "If Henry starts it was all your fault..."

"Well I'm tired and we both know that the fault of that lies with..."

"Ok point proven..." She cut him off. She checked the time, it was half seven, she took his arm " Come on..."

Eventually she managed to somehow get him and they both got ready.

Jake came down the stairs ten minutes after Kate and found her stood at the Kitchen work top with her back to him playing flow free on her phone.

"How's it going?" He asked put his hands on her waist.

"Totally failing..." She laughed locking her phone and turning in his arms. "we better get going..."

"mmmm..." Jake agreed before they both left the house.

* * *

Arriving at the office they both greeted Henry who seemed to take no notice of them even being there as he seemed way to focused on on the newspaper he was reading that he almost walked straight into the coffee machine...the one that never worked...that was surely gathering dust.

"What's up with him this morning?" Kate asked to no one in particular.

"How should I know?" Jake shrugged as they entered their office.

It was when Kate was taking off her jacket that Jake's phone rang.

"Jacob Thorne..." He answered.

"Jake! Jacob!" The cry of a terrified female came through the other end which even Kate heard, and it didn't take a detective to tell both barristers something was very wrong.

"Who is this?" Jake asked quickly.

"Don't make the deal with the devil Jake it's not worth it! Get off me! HELP ME! What the...NO!" the line then went dead as there was a piercing scream.

"Hello..." Jake said but it was no use whoever had called was no longer there.

"What the hell?" Kate asked.

Jake quickly rang the station to have the call traced and the number was a mobile and the location of the call was in the middle of a woodlands area. Normally barristers wouldn't go to the locations in these situations because of the main point of it not being their job but Jake had just been called by someone who was clearly terrified and one of the lasts things he heard her say was her begging him to help her and there was nothing he could do.

Neither of the two knew what the hell was going off, all of this was way too confusing for the both of them. All they knew was that their was someone who had called Jake as they seemed to be under attack, but why? Jake didn't recognize the voice at all...

* * *

Arriving at the woodlands they met Ronnie and Sam.

"We have a body, female, young, we haven't turned her over...she's face down..." Sam explained as they walked over to them and giving them gloves.

Jake saw the body and he went over to it with Kate in tow.

"Turn her over..." He said.

"Jake we need to wait..." Ronnie started but Jake cut him off.

"Turn her over!" Ronnie nodded to a member of SOCO who knelt beside the body and carefully rolled the young female onto her back and she shocked them all.

"She's just a kid..." Kate gasped seeing the girl was no older than thirteen.

Jake also knelt down beside the girl "The last thing she did was call me...Why?"

Ronnie handed Jake the girl's wallet which contained her school card.

"Brinley Cole, thirteen..." He read "Kate...she goes to the same school as your sister..."

Kate looked at the card then down at Brinley "Any thought on how she died...?"

Sam shook his head "She has no wounds, no marks and just look at her...it's like she's just sleeping..."

Kate ran her hand through her hair before putting his hand on Jake's back; who had scared this girl so much? How had she even been able to contact him when Jake knew nothing about her?

This was a mystery that would be one of the hardest to solve; they had a child who had no wounds to say how she died, and a warning. Don't make deals with the devil because it's not worth it. Well what did that mean? Surely there was no such thing as the devil...could Brinley have meant the actual devil or something far more...human?

**Jake, Kate and the team return in Broken Arrow (don't hate me for the cliff hanger i just thought it would be good to end it there) please review as always :)**


End file.
